La Mucama
by Esplandian
Summary: A pesar de saber con toda seguridad lo que quería en su vida, ¿por qué seguía con Lunch? Tenshinhan x Lunch (Lime) Día 2: One-Shot de tu pareja favorita. (Reto Fanficker del sitio "Lo que callamos las Fanfickers")


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama. Este es un fanfic sin fin de lucro.

 **Día 2: One-Shot de tu pareja favorita.**

* * *

 **LA MUCAMA**

Un TenxLun

por

 _Esplandian_

 _._

 _._

 _._

El estomago de Chiaotzu gruñe sonoramente, interrumpiendo la discusión. Tenshinhan y Lunch se detienen a medio argumento, entre acalorados y abochornados. ¿Cuántas veces habían quedado de no discutir nada frente a Chiaotzu? Tantas como habían roto el acuerdo…

El niño eterno lleva demasiado tiempo caminando a campo abierto bajo la nieve, y pese a que las penurias de los viajes habían sido una regla para él, hay ocasiones en las que verdaderamente el Señor Ten descuida los aspectos más mundanos de los entrenamientos, sin reparar en que Chiaotzu, pese a su edad, continúa siendo un niño en más de un sentido. Viajar al noroeste, a los viejos terrenos de entrenamiento del Maestro Mutaito, tomaría tiempo y paciencia...

— Muero de hambre. Me gustaría comer unas gyozas, o unos tallarines—se talla los ojos, somnoliento. La noche cae lentamente como la nieve.

Pararon por las murallas de Mifang, la Capital del Este. Necesitaban reabastecer provisiones; Lunch se ofreció como voluntaria con su característico entusiasmo. En unos segundos materializa dos armas de la nada…

—No hay problema, deja que robe un banco y te prometo que podrás comer todo lo que quieras–su emoción crece con la expectativa, acelerando el paso.

De nuevo, Tenshinhan tiene el pensamiento recurrente de abandonarla. Ya no puede con los arrestos, las investigaciones, y las varias visitas a los juzgados. Hace mucho que él tomó la resolución de alejarse de la vida criminal, pero con Lunch esa expectativa parece lejana.

—Lunch, no hay necesidad… toma, aquí hay suficiente para que compres comestibles y ropa, de ser necesaria—le instruye ofreciéndole un puñado de zenis.

—¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, Tenshinhan? Estamos a las afueras la Capital del Este. Se un poco más moderno, grandulón.

Ella baja los brazos en frustración, retornando las uzzi a sus cápsulas. Refunfuñando, toma el dinero de manos de tríclope. Con su característica y penetrante mirada verde, le hace entender a Ten que la discusión no ha llegado a su fin, que continuará en cuanto resuelvan el problema más urgente: encontrar comida y no convertirse en tres paletas de hielo antes de la noche.

Los tres contemplaron el valle, por un momento los techos del palacio imperial, resplandeciendo como una perla por encima de la masa de concreto que es la Capital del Este.

—A veces me pregunto si mis padres todavía me recuerdan, Ten…—sus ojos, tan inocentes como hace diez años, le hacen consciente de que es el único de los dos que ha envejecido.

—Lo hacen, tenlo por seguro—le envía, mente a mente, tratando de ignorar la tristeza del comentario.

—No mientas, ya no soy un niño—le contesta telepáticamente, con la mirada añorante y fija en el palacio a lo lejos. Chiaotzu le conoce como nadie le conocerá nunca, y ve detrás de sus mentiras mucho más claramente de lo que él con sus tres ojos. Pero para Ten, aunque Chiaotzu es como un libro abierto, hay vacíos que él no puede llenar, aunque sea padre y hermano y amigo y compañero a la vez.

Lunch, vestida con chaqueta, pantalón y botas militares, cubre al pequeño guerrero con una frazada. Chiaotzu esboza una calma sonrisa, agradeciéndole a la rubia.

—Oye, basta de caras largas… Ya casi llegamos. Te prometo que comerás muchas gyozas y tallarines cuando lleguemos ahí. ¿De acuerdo?

Algo en Ten desea asentarse en una villa, lejos de la intriga, del asesinato, de la persecución. Imagina una cascada y un sembradío y una vida honrada… un sitio al cual llamar hogar. Un sitio para poder enfocarse en su entrenamiento de lleno, sin interrupciones.

Finalmente, no puede negarle a Lunch un lugar a su lado: son tres prófugos.

No tienen un sitio al cual volver: ni una familia, ni una escuela, y para el Maestro Roshi solamente son un imán de problemas, por que la cabeza de Chiaotzu y la suya, tienen precio…

Caminaron un poco más hasta arribar al portón principal de la muralla, a las afueras, con sus cercos de bambú y sus campos de arroz fuera de orden a causa del invierno. Nadie imaginaria que adentrándose un poco más se encontraba el bullicio de la capital. Finalmente, llegaron al centro de una pequeña plaza. Pocos eran los mercaderes callejeros en aquel sitio a causa del clima, pero los establecimientos brillaban con una agradable luz amarilla que prometía calor en sus adentros. De entre los comercios, el más prometedor era una posada con un pequeño restaurant en la planta baja, con el letrero "SALOON" en luces neón.

–Supongo que puedes ordenar por nosotros, gigantón. Además, puedes preguntar por un cuarto disponible– si por Ten fuera, los tres dormirían a la intemperie. Pero el frío era demasiado para ella, y la nieve podía, por lo menos, inducirles un resfriado temporal tanto a Lunch como a Chiaotzu. Eso, y los policías… en cada pueblo había, por lo menos, un cartel con su fotografía en versión rubia ofreciendo una recompensa por ella, viva o muerta.

–Ey, Chiatzu, ¿quieres acompañarme a la tienda?

Las dos figuras, de la mujer y el niño aparente, se adentraron en el mercado que dominaba la plaza. Ten suspira. Teme que alguien lo reconozca, ya que un hombre de tres ojos no pasa desapercibido tan fácilmente, mucho menos en las afueras de Mifang. Los malos actos de su juventud le precedían, por más que tratara de rectificar su antigua vida.

Decidido, cruzo el umbral de la posada. Pasó al mostrador sin ninguna problema y sin levantar sospechas de ninguna clase. No era poco común que le rechazaran a causa de su tercer ojo.

–Bien, Sr., solamente tengo un cuarto con dos literas–puntualiza el hombre mayor con pinta de cantinero del Viejo Oeste, bajo un bigote blanco y unos lentecillos.

Pagó, le dieron las llaves, y eso era suficiente.

El restaurante de la planta baja se asemejaba más a una cantina por las numerosas risas y comensales del lugar. Música de alegre de piano, al estilo vaquero de Brown County. Finalmente, decide sentarse en una de las mesas para esperar a Lunch y Chiaotzu. Pide un simple vaso de agua para matar el tiempo.

A pesar de lo alegre, el huelo recorre su espina dorsal como una ráfaga: su cuerpo se tensa, sus sentidos se aguzan por fuerza de la costumbre.

—Veo que aun llevas los colores de nuestra escuela—una burla amarga desde un rincón de la mesa contigua: es el leve chirrido mecánico de dos visores enfocando y desenfocando en él sobre un hombro. Es un comensal con una sencilla taza de té, pero no hay nada de sencillo ni de inocente en él…

—Me cuesta admitir que me derrotaste. Pero todo alumno debe sobrepasar al maestro. ¿No es cierto? He seguido entrenando, al igual que tú: reconozco haberme dormido en mis laureles, y te agradezco por mostrarme eso. Los años pueden brindar sabiduría, o mortales intereses para los que no pagan a tiempo sus deudas.

Era el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo: su antiguo mentor Tao Pai Pai.

Ese cumplido tan largamente esperado en su juventud tenía una dosis letal de veneno. Cuando intentaba probarse digno de ser su sucesor, cuando sus caminos se torcían tan sólo para seguir sus huellas. En ese entonces, esas palabras eran todo lo que él anhelaba en sus adentros…

Tiene la sensación de que hoy todos lo conocen mucho más de lo que se conoce a si mismo.

–Voltea, sabes exactamente quién soy, ¿o es qué acaso ya olvidaste a quién le debes respeto?

Incapaz de desobedecer, se vira, encontrando dos ojos sustituidos por dos visores rojos; dos manos humanas intercambiadas por dos manos mecánicas. Sentado, a su lado, en el destartalado restaurant que casi llegaba a cantina, estaba aquel a quien idealizó desmesuradamente, a aquel a quien amo (y seguía amando) como a un padre. A aquel por quiene estuvo dispuesto a matar, a morir, para vengarle…

–Creí haberle dejado en claro que no volviera a buscarme…

–Me decepcionas, si te soy sincero—sus palabras le calan hondo al tríclope, probando que una parte de él todavía arde por su aprobación. No puede negarlo ni afirmarlo abiertamente–. No planeaba buscarte,pero no puedo dejar pasar esto por alto. Realmente no mereces portar nuestros colores, no solamente por tu traición a nosotros, sino por tu reprobable comportamiento…

–Vaya, Ten-Shin-Han, de ti jamas lo hubiera creído—ríe a sus espaldas ponzoñosamente. Un escalofrío le recorre, vienen a él recuerdos de arduos días de entrenamiento, de palizas propinadas bajo cielos nublados… de noches a la intemperie bajo la tormenta. Momentos en los que cada tendón, cada hueso, cada músculo quedaban tan rotos como su autoestima.

–Llevo los colores de la Escuela de la Grulla por que fueron ustedes quienes me enseñaron todo lo que sé. Nunca fue mi intención traicionarles…

El hombre de la trenza suelta una carcajada ahogada.

–Siempre tan sentimental. Pero la razón de la vergüenza que nos causas a Tsuru Sennin y al Asesino Más Famoso del mundo no es tu traición, al contrario, esa la esperaríamos gustosos de parte de un asesino de la Corriente Grulla que se digne de serlo; que nos desertaras a favor de Kame-Sennin te convierte en traidor… pero no es por eso por lo que te confronto hoy. El deshonor que nos causas es de otra naturaleza.

Una pausa grave entre ambos.

— Eres tú: ¡revolcándote con la mucama de Kame-Sennin!

Ten se siente violado en su privacidad como nunca. Que Tao Pai Pai supiera de aquello, aunque fuera fácil adivinarlo. Vagamente le corroe la vergüenza por haber bajado la guardia, por haber olvidado las enseñanzas de sus maestros, por haber incurrido en comportamientos deshonrosos… débiles.

Lunch entra como la brisa por la puerta frontal del establecimiento, con dos bolsas de comestibles, parloteando con Chiaotzu alegremente. No es la fiera rubia, si no la morena, calma, dulce…El tip, tap, top de sus pasos sobre las tarimas de madera. Leves, delicadas: dos presas fáciles.

El sitio equivocado, el tiempo equivocado… un escalofrío le atraviesa como el hielo.

Un chirrido leve le hace saber que el viejo asesino tiene su mirada puesta sobre el par; la ira antigua, la ira vieja, despierta en Ten…

–Los tocas y…

No.

Lunch trastabilla. Las naranjas y las manzanas recién compradas ruedan por el suelo. El pequeño guerrero le ayuda afanosamente.

"Chiaotzu, no te acerques…no preguntes." Alerta mentalmente a su compañero, quien decide conducir a Lunch al exterior.

Las manos metálicas desprenden un chirrido rápido al pedir la cuenta al mesero.

No.

—No la mataré, si es lo que insinúas. Ella es, finalmente, quien siempre me conduce a ti, Tenshinhan.

El mesero llega prontamente, recogiendo la taza de té a medio terminar mientras hace numerosas reverencias al hombre de la trenza. Antes de retirarse, en un movimiento rápido...

—Tú, engatuzado por la mucama de Kame-Sennin…deberías enorgullecerte, ya alcanzaste un nuevo nivel de degradación, felicidades— le escupe, con una sonrisa torcida de triunfo.

Tao Pai Pai se aleja, como una sombra, como un fantasma de pasadas glorias, pero frente a él, Ten vuelve a tener trece. La furia crece en sus adentros como un torbellino. Ha mordido su anzuelo, hoy como tantas veces. Sabe, con certeza absoluta, que la sombra de sus maestros le acompañará toda la vida… que jamás podrá desasirse de ellos enteramente, y que hubiera querido que las cosas entre ellos no terminaran tan amargas…

. . .

Cuando Ten los encontró a media plaza, no le dio explicaciones a Chiaotzu sobre el incidente, pero el telepata bien podía imaginar sobre "quién" se trababa. Dado a que Lunch estaba en su usual versión de rizos azules, la discusión no se había resumido. Ya dentro de la posada, los tres fueron directamente al cuarto una vez de que Chaoz comiera sus ansiadas gyozas y los tres cenaran en calma.

La habitación estaba cubierta por un empapelado en turquesa: dos literas desusadas, pero con la ropa de cama limpia a pesar del azul descolorido de las mantas. Al menos se agradecía que tuvieran un baño propio… y limpio, a pesar de lo derruido del sitio.

Una vez que Chiaotzu cayó rendido por el sueño en la parte baja de una de las literas, Lunch lo tapó con el descolorido edredón. Ella era consciente del crepitar que llegaba a través de la puerta entreabierta del baño… Un sonrojo leve cruza las facciones aniñadas de la mujer de rublos azules.

El agua caliente brotaba de la regadera, lavando aquel cuerpo de guerrero trabajado por la disciplina: los brazos perfectos y la espalda. Con su altura de 1.87 metros podría haberse dicho atractivo, con sus tres ojos rasgados, pero eso era irrelevante para él, especialmente cuando causaba más miedo que admiración.

" _ **Eres tú: ¡revolcá**_ _ **ndote con la mucama de Kame-Sennin!**_ _ **"**_

Ten suspiró, había mucho de verdad en eso…

Ella llegaba con su corazón rojo en la mano, entregándoselo en oferta. Un gesto que hubiera asqueado a su viejo mentor, Tao Pai Pai y que hubiera dado pie a que el Maestro Tsuru la manipulara con gusto. Ten, por su parte, se asqueaba de si mismo por querer tomar la oferta en días que la comida preparada por ella estaba sobre la mesa. En días en que tanto la rubia como la morena le incitaban, entre la ingenuidad y el arrebato, a buscarla en la noche, en la oscuridad.

—Falta de autodominio—se laceró a sí mismo, mientras se secaba con la toalla. Apagando brevemente las sensaciones memorables del último encuentro con la rubia. Carnal, intenso. Generalmente, Ten no pensaba en estás cosas, su mente se mantenía fija en el entrenamiento, pero la última conversación con su antiguo maestro había dotado a esta cuestión de mayor importancia.

Lunch no era simplemente "La Mucama de Kame Sennin": ella era la única mujer en la vida de Tenshinhan. No era su esposa, no era su novia, no tenía un título especial. Había habido amor alguna vez, hace muchos años, pero se había acabado esa intensidad inicial. Siendo francos, fue a lado de Lunch que Ten descubrió que nunca podría vivir propiamente con una familia. Lo sabía desde antes, pero estar con ella fue lo que lo confirmó. Su entrenamiento era lo más importante en su vida, alcanzar a Gokú y ser el mejor guerrero que pudiera ser para servir a los demás, y salvar a la Tierra de nuevo si era necesario.

Goku era fuerte, pero era muy probable que hubiera otros individuos aún más fuertes esperando a ser descubiertos por ellos. De eso estaba seguro…

A pesar de saber con toda seguridad lo que quería en su vida, ¿por qué seguía con Lunch? Trataba de desaparecerse, con la esperanza de que ella entendiera el mensaje, pero al final era él quien se arrepentía y la tomaba de vuelta: la alentaba.

Cuando ella tocó a la puerta, con otra toalla en mano Ten lo supo.

–¿Pasó algo, Tenshinhan?

No necesitaron más que cruzar miradas en ese minúsculo baño. Ella, ya sin la ropa de invierno gracias a la calefacción, con su usual camiseta verde de tirantes y sus bragas blancas, los bucles azules sobre los hombros…

–No quiero que Chiaotzu nos vea…–susurro ella, con sus ojos de venado clavados en él , recorriendo la cicatriz que él llevaba en el pecho. Lunch cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Fue Tenshinhan quién puso el seguro.

El artista marcial estaba desnudo frente a ella, en más sentidos que él físico. Con las gotas del agua todavía escurriendo sobre su cuerpo.

Ella le rodea con sus brazos, terriblemente cálidos. Ten se petrifica, incapaz de regresar el gesto. Algo en él desea asentarse en una villa, lejos de la intriga, del asesinato, de la persecución. Imagina una cascada y un sembradío y una vida honrada… un sitio al cual llamar hogar.

Pero no acierta más que en empujarla contra la puerta.

Y él la besaba para no sentirse un villano. Su ira, sus lagrimas, unas tan peligrosas como la otras. Pero al final él no era quien salía perdiendo: degustaba sus besos, el tacto de sus redondos, blancos pechos sobre los suyos… la curva de su espalda, y aquel hueco donde le podía descansar sus manos al final de la columna. La cintura que se hacía nada entre sus manos antes de continuar su recorrido cuesta abajo y estrujarla contra sí, uniendo sus caderas con las de ella en una invitación abierta a que lo tomara y lo condenara a la degradación absoluta, a la carnalidad absoluta…

" _ **Tú, engatuzado por la mucama de Kame-Sennin"**_

Era cierto que Lunch era la mucama de Kame-Sennin por encargarse de la limpieza en Kame-House, pero ciertamente era mucho más que eso. Era una ladrona, una heroína, una mujer que como él, sabía exactamente lo que era no ser aceptado por cuestiones que están fuera de nuestro control: como tener un tercer ojo, o una personalidad doble, o ser un niño vampiro revivido contra su voluntad por unos padres egoístas.

En momentos cómo estos, era Ten quien notaba el control cediendo. Su cuerpo traicionaba por completo la excitación que ella le causaba. El tríclope pausó besándole el cuello, recorriendo la clavícula hasta llegar a los hombros. Los dulces labios de la joven emitieron un gemido ahogado, obligándolo a pausar.

Ella lo alejó un momento de sus hombros, mirándolo, con una dulzura indescriptible, acariciando la mejilla con sus delicada mano derecha. El tomó sus dedos, besándolos, uno a uno. En toda su vida, no habían existido otras manos que le brindaran esas caricias, que le curaran las heridas… que fue en ellos que se dio el primer tacto entre ambos hace mucho tiempo.

Ella lo besó, tan profundamente que lo hizo cerrar sus tres ojos. Sintió la lengua de ella, tímida, a pesar del arrebato.

No podía decir con seguridad que la amara, porque él no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar sus entrenamientos por ella… pero con toda certeza, ella era irremplazable para Ten, al punto de que decidiera rebelarse con sus viejos maestros por un último momento de placer.

Agitada, ella deslizó la mano izquierda para despojarse de su camiseta verde. La firme mano de Tenshinhan sé lo impidió.

–No… déjatela– le susurró en su ronca voz.A él le gustaba esa camiseta especialmente.

Obediente, ella volvió a enrollarse en la camiseta, optando por quitase las bragas en un gesto, que más que sumiso, era una incitación para continuar…

Lunch era hermosa, impredecible y emocionante… cada promesa de dulzura, la agresión misma. Lo que él quería de una mujer y mucho más. Y la tomaba con ahínco, con cierta compulsión, contra la puerta. El placer, insoportable, y él hundía sus gemidos en los blancos hombros de ella, rozando con su nariz el tirante de la camiseta.

—Chiaotzu puede escucharnos…–sintió vergüenza: era débil… y los reproches de su maestro giraban sobre su mente. Juró que no repetiría esto.

—No nos escuchara, sigue tranquilo–le dijo, ahogada por el placer del momento.

Ella, receptiva, le rodeó la cintura con una de sus blancas, torneadas piernas, siguiendo la pauta dictada por sus caderas, llevándose con ellas sus inseguridades.

Lunch acariciaba la nuca de él, aferrada al poderoso cuello del guerrero.

El ritmo, llevado con desesperación con cada contracción nueva de ella, con cada grito ahogado, acercaba el gozo al límite.

–Casi–la alerta él,e inmediatamente salé de ella con un gemido ronco, descargando su semilla en una de sus manos, sobre el vientre de ella. Era de mutuo a cuerdo que no tendrían hijos, que con Chiaotzu era suficiente.

En aquel desahogo, Ten hunde su rostro en el cuello de Lunch, mientras ella le acaricia la cabeza con ternura.

Es después de eliminar evidencias, de que los dos toman un baño rápido, que él le niega la dulzura. Lunch regresa al dormitorio en un simple camisón blanco de noche para encontrar a Tenshinhan dormido en la parte alta de una de las literas. Ella duda antes de subir con él. Acaricia brevemente la mejilla del tríclope, y finalmente decide que es mejor dormir en la litera de abajo.

A media noche Tenshinhan abre sus tres ojos, perturbado por oscuros recuerdos. Cree escuchar a Lunch sollozar en medio de la oscuridad… desea consolarla, pero se contiene… esto debía parar...

" _ **D**_ _ **eberí**_ _ **as enorgullecerte, ya alcanzaste un nuevo nivel de degradaci**_ _ **ó**_ _ **n, felicidades.**_ _ **"**_

La felicidad es tan irreal cómo el dragón esmeralda que cubre los cielos de tinta. Tan pronto lo invocas, este desaparece frente a tus palabras…

* * *

 **N/A: Queridos Lectores:**

Antes que nada, disculpen por el retraso, pero este one-shot tomó más tiempo de lo debido. Para los que han leído "Puerto al Cielo", aquí va un poco de lime que intenta no pasar de M. De nuevo, el one-shot es angst, y trato de manejar la misma dinámica entre Lunch y Ten, pero esta vez desde el punto de vista de él.

En la serie, Ten no da señales de estar enamorado de Lunch, pero si de que le importa y de que viven juntos hasta cierto punto. El corazón de este one-shot es explicar ¿quién es Lunch para Tenshinhan?

Tenshinhan siempre me ha parecido una persona del tipo tradicional, apegado a ciertas convenciones, y al mismo tiempo honorable al nivel de lo auto-destructivo (el Kikoho es una técnica mortal que acorta la vida de quien lo usa, ojo). Nunca se le ve con ropa casual que no contenga elementos típicos de Asia; aunque mostrar piel sea una de sus marcas características del personaje. Suena un tanto contradictorio… Debo decir que tiene una cierta sensualidad carnal, muy por encima del resto de los guerreros Z en su forma de vestir. Un día leí un comentario, si mal no estoy, de Schala S, en el que ella mencionó que Ten le parecía apasionado. Gracias, linda, quise explorar esto en el presente reto.

Disculpen si Ten y Tao les parecen misóginos, pero imagino que lo son y escribo mi caracterización siguiendo esa pauta.


End file.
